Vive le supermarché!
by Juklee
Summary: Vous avez déjà vu Draco MAlfoy dans un supermarché? Non? alors cliquez et vous verrez ce que sa donne. HPDM


Autrice: Yuliel...Qui a dit encore? XD

Genre: Euh...humour? OOC (hum légèremment XD)

Pairing: DM/HP (on change pas une équipe qui gagne! mdr)

Rating: K

Disclaimers: rien n'a moua!

**Vive le supermarché!**

Je vais le tuer.

Encore cinq minutes dans cet endroit de FOUS

et je le tue.

Non, mieux:

Je l'écharpe

ou

Je l'étrangle.

Quoique l'écartèlement...

-Draco! Dépêche-toi un peu!

Il va mourir de mes propres mains.

Et je n'aurais aucun scrupules.

AUCUN.

Je ne lui répondrais pas.

Je refuse,

ça serait trop d'honneur pour ce petit fils de mangemort!

Comment ça moi-même? Je vous permets pas!

Non mais!

Bref, je suis sensé avancé moi.

Mais comment je fais si devant moi se tient une femme énorme accompagnée de ses...7 morveux,

que le rayon où je suis fait 1 mètre de largeur,

et que y a une rangée de 5 trucs -il paraît que ça s'appelle caddie- qui bouche le passage?

Hein! Vous pouvez me le dire!

Non...

En même temps... On est samedi après-midi et tout le monde sait, même les sorciers, qu'il ne faut pas rentrer dans un supermarché un samedi!

Tout le monde, sauf lui, il semblerait.

Et devinez quoi?

C'est les soldes aujourd'hui.

Harry je te maudis.

Mouais mes malédictions vont pas trop m'aidé là tout de suite, donc,

aux grands maux les grands remèdes!

JE FOOOOOOOOONCE DANS LE TAAAAAAAS!

Merde un môme!

Hop virage a 110 degrés pour se retrouver dans le rayon des boissons alcoolisées!

ARG! Plus q'une seule bouteille du meilleur champagne et déjà quelqu'un qui s'approche pour la prendre!

Non, vile créature! Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à mon délicieux nectar!

Je me précipite sur la bouteille l'arrachant des mains du voleur et le foudroie de mon regard bionucléaire!

MOUHAHAHA!

Oula... ça y est les moldus m'ont contaminé pour de bon!

Nooooon par Merlin, sauvez-moi!

Bref! Un peu de sérieux tout de même!

Maintenant que j'ai mon champagne -et que j'ai stupéfixé l'autre imbécile- je peux rejoindre l'amour de ma vie qui m'a traîné dans cet horrible magasin!

Amour de ma vie... tu parles ouais!

Tortionnaire de Malfoy!

Bon j'avance un peu au bout de 20 bonnes minutes.

Me voici dans le rayon principal et là...

C'est le drame!

C'est blindé!

On voit rien tellement qu'y a du monde!

Non, il faut se retenir de foncer dans ces pauvres moldus qui n'on rien fait...

Mouais, rien à foutre des moldus! C'est de leur faute si je suis coincé ici!

Et c'est repartit!

YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Putain barrage de gosses!

Ils pouvaient pas se mettre ailleurs hein?

Bon, je suis où là?

"Serviettes Hygiéniques"?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Je m'approche, je prends un paquet entre mes mains...

"20 serviettes extra fines et super absorbantes à prix choc!"

Je regarde de plus près...

ARG c'est...

CA...

Mes main sont brûlées à tout jamais!

Et... Et... Euh...

Elle est où la sortie?

Bon, voyons à gauche.

Nan ça c'est les parfums. Berk ça pue!

A droite maintenant...

Maquillage

Tout droit?

Shampooing...

Harry je te déteste mais...

vient me chercheeeeeer!

Je suis perduuuuuu!

Je veux pas mourir si jeune moi!

En plus y a que des pauvres dindes en chaleur autour de moi!

Merlin tout puissant sauvez moi!

-Draco?

-Ha... Harry?

Non je ne pleure pas!

J'transpire des yeux d'abord!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je te cherchais espèce de binoclard à la con qui a voulu me perdre! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès!

-Eh bien je cherchais un joli cadeau pour Granger...

Je dis ça en prenant n'importe quoi dans la main.

J'ai pas l'air super crédible vu le regard qu'il me lance.

-Une boîte de coton-tige? Oh, je suis certain qu'elle appréciera grandement!

Gloups, je repose vite fait le paquet tandis que l'autre débile se gondole la couenne.

Je passe fièrement devant lui, la tête haute alors qu'intérieurement je bout de honte!

Mais ça je lui dirais pas, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

Il me rejoint rapidement et jète un regard au caddie.

-Tu n'as rien oublié...

-Évidemment.

Il sourit et s'approche de moi pour me plaquer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Ouais on veut pas choquer la populace!

-Au fait, t'étais où pendant que je me coltinais le sal boulot?

Il me regarde avec un air mystérieux et ne répond rien, se contentant d'avancer vers une des caisses.

Nan je chercherais pas à savoir ce qu'il cache, ça servirait à rien.

Il est têtu vous savez?

Bon, nous voilà à faire la queue.

Pff y a au moins 50 personnes devant nous!

On est pas sortit moi, j'vous l'dis!

Quoi?

Nan je vous raconterais pas ma vie, en attendant!

Insistez pas!

Bon...

Donc, Harry et moi on s'est mis ensemble y a 5 ans. Quand j'y pense ça fait quand même beaucoup mais c'est peu en même temps.

Le premier qui me fait un réflexion je le bute. C'est clair?

J'en étais où moi?

Ah oui!

C'est en se retrouvant au ministère que j'ai commencé à m'intéressé à lui.

Ouais, pour moi, à Poudlard c'était qu'un petit con qui se prenait pour le centre du monde et qui jouait les malheureux.

Pour lui j'étais un petit merdeux prétentieux qui faisait tout pour qu'on le remarque et qui se sentait pas pisser.

Bref, on pouvait pas s'encadrer mais bon...

y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis.

Alors avec le temps,

On a appris à pas s'envoyer des pains dans la gueule à chaque fois qu'on se voyait;

On a appris à faire connaissance;

On a appris à se supporter;

On a appris à s'apprécier;

On a appris à s'admirer;

Et puis on s'est aimé.

Oula, me v'la dans la poésie, j'ai dû pommer mon cerveau entre deux produits ménagers...

Finalement, je suis complètement accroc à ce mec.

Même si on peut pas s'empêcher de s'envoyer balader à tout bout de champs.

Et même si parfois on a quelques accrocs.

On s'aime.

J'ai plus peur de le dire maintenant.

Mon père est mort.

Voldy aussi.

Alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Même si ce monde me pourrie la vie avec ses putains de supermarchés!

Tiens, plus que deux personnes avant nous...

Une...

-Désolée messieurs mais je ferme. Allez à la caisse d'à côté. Bonne soirée.

Je. Vais. Faire. Un. Carnage.

Je lui lance un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-plus-fort-que-la-mort-elle-même mais je n'ai pas le temps de la réduire en charpies:

Harry me tire par le bras vers une autre caisse.

-Zen, Draco.

Zen! Il veut que je sois zen!

-Zen! Tu veux que je sois zen!

Non je ne me répète pas et non ma voix n'est pas du tout celle d'un hystérique.

-Draco, c'est bon, regarde y a pratiquement plus personne...

-Tu me prends pour un con! Ca fait 3 heures qu'on est là! 3 heures! Tu te rends comptes? et tu me dis que y a presque plus personnes!

Il va me rendre dingue, je vous jure!

Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui foutre une taloche!

Il me passe un bras sur la taille, dans un geste apaisant.

Étrangement je me calme.

Il a un don c'est pas possible.

Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses.

Ca fait 3 heures qu'on est dans ce magasin, la caissière a fermé juste sous notre nez,

MAIS

Dans quelques minutes (heures TT) on sera à la maison et je vais pouvoir profiter du corps de mon chéri de moi- que présentement j'ai envie d'étriper!

Ouais, j'essaie de me consoler du mieux que je peux...

C'est pas gagner.

'Fin bon, y a plus que 6 ou 7 femmes devant nous donc ça va.

Ca y est! L'heure de ma délivrance est arrivée! C'est notre tour!

-Messieurs, il est 21h, notre magasin va fermer. Revenez demain.

Je le savais! Je l'savais!

Je suis maudit!

J'en étais sûr!

J'aurais dû m'en douter!

Y avait personne derrière nous! PERSONNE!

Mais non, moi comme un con avec mon caddie-et accessoirement mon mec- je continue à faire la queue alors qu'il fait nuit et que plus personne n'est là!

Je veux mourir.

-Bon, euh très bien. Nous allons vous laissez passer.

Uh?

Elle est pas bien cette fille...

Faut savoir ce qu'elle veut.

Un coup on passe, un coup on passe pas.

Ca se joue à la loterie?

Oh! Pourquoi elle regarde Harry comme ça la dinde!

Tiens en parlant de lui, il a un petit sourire satisfait collé sur la bouche, comment ça se-

AAAAAH ça y est j'ai compris!

QUI A DIT "CONNEXION DES NEURONES"!

Bref, il vient de lui lancer le regard-charmeur-qui-les-fait-fondre pour pouvoir passer.

Il est malin mon Ryry, hein?

Il aurait mérité d'être un serpentard, tiens!

Ouais nan, faut pas exagérer... trop de bons sentiments...

Bref, faudrait peut-être que je m'active parce que si je passe pas la vitesse supérieure mon calvaire va durer plus longtemps encore!

Donc, hop ça dans le sac, ça, ça , ça.

Tiens je vais essayer de marquer un panier avec les oeufs...

Nan je dèc', faîtes pas cette tête! Je suis pas si con que ça.

Eh mais attendez!

Ca y est je suis sortis du supermarché de l'horreur!

ENFIN!

Harry tu m'auras fais souffrir le martyre!

Je t'aurais haï plus de 100 fois mais...

JE SUIS LIBRE!

-Ah enfin! Vraiment je te jure que tu ne me traîneras plus jamais là-dedans!

-Mais, Draco, c'est toi qui a insisté pour que je t'emmène...

OWARI

Bon, je me suis fais plaisir, désolée mais...

Reviews pliz? > 


End file.
